What Would You Do?
by Rain of the Rogues
Summary: Brokenstar now has his own TV show! Contestants are asked wacky questions, which have to be answered in five seconds - or they risk spinning the Wheel of Doom... DUN DUN DUN DUUUN! There's nothing better to Brokenstar than throwing objects at contestants and embarrassing any cat on the show. It's time to play What Would You Do? Rated T because of violence & Wheel of Doom stuff :P
1. Intro -Firestar, Raggedstar,Lizardstripe

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Rain [ellie] here with a whole new story! A game show! SQUUEEE! I'm so excited!:3**

**Half a Heart is postponed for now... not that anyone reads it anyway. :/ [hint hint, nudge nudge, tsk tsk]**

**I'd like to start by naming the cast and crew:**

**Director: Hollyleaf**

**Host: Brokenstar**

**Assistant/Score Keeper: Darkstripe**

**Announcer: Yellowfang**

**Camera cat: Rain/Raintalon [aka MOI]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights beam onto the stage as Brokenstar pads out from the west wing, looking quite dashing in a crisp black suit. The spotlight trains on him as he poses. Camera cats flock him like pigeons to bread crumbs as the hurriedly take pictures of his handsome face. Brokenstar is blinded by the bright flashes, but he doesn't show it. That's what he has to go through when he's famous.

Music blares as the curtains open, and Brokenstar beams as _ooohs _and _aaahs _echo through the crowd. Proudly, Brokenstar struts toward his booth, which is on the left side. His desk-like thing is painted blood-red with posters plastered all over the front. His favorite: _Brokenstar for World Domination!_

Brokenstar bunches his muscle and leaps, landing squarely on his plus bean-bag chair with the flower designs. The booth is very low so that the top half of Brokenstar's body is not covered by its wood.

He gazes to the back wall, where _What Would You Do? _is built in with blue letters, lined with gold. Brokenstar swears that the paint is sparkly, but Hollyleaf, the director, argues it's not. It is a never-ending war between host and director.

Brokenstar's attention slides to the contestants chairs, on the right side of the stage across from him. Three black leather arm-chairs that swivel (yay!) and blood-red pillows to sit on. The contestants have a big, shiny red button in front of them, along with a new beverage ever episode for their dry throats. Brokenstar argues that the crew pamper the contestants too much, but Rain, the camera person, insists. _We don't want Pinestar's Lazy Dayz Police Force on us now, do we? _She has meowed expertly.

Brokenstar sighs and shakes his head, squinting his eyes. There are three digital panels on the front of the contestant's booth, which automatically change to the contestant's name when they sit in the seat. Brokenstar beams. He has personally come up with the nifty devices.

His ears swivel to the back of his head and he hears Hollyleaf give a low hiss. "Yellowfang?"

At once, Brokenstar jumps up. His mother was picked to be the announcer, but he still hates her being on the show.

He spins around and sees Yellowfang sitting on the director's chair with snazzy black sunglasses propped on her nose and wearing a pink tutu.

"Those are _mine!" _Brokenstar spits, storming towards her. Viciously, he rips the black sunglasses of Yellowfang's head and puts it on his own head.

Yellowfang lets out a growl.

Hollyleaf prods the black she-cat sharply. "Yellowfang! The show is starting! _And get out of my chair!"_

Yellowfang curls her lips but does as she's told. "Good girl," coos Hollyleaf.

Rain leaps onto the camera chair and presses the power button. She squints, than gives a thumbs up at Yellowfang. Brokenstar leaps back onto his chair as the music stops. He casts a look back at the beautiful white camera cat once more, finding it weird that she is a rogue and a Clan cat at the same time. Rain has explained that she merrily goes by _Rain _when she's a rogue, but _Raintalon _when she's a Clan cat. Brokenstar does not understand this!

"YELLOWFANG, TAKE ONE!" Hollyleaf hisses loudly.

Yellowfang steps to the center of the stage, batting her eyelashes at the reporters. Brokenstar gags and the flashes cease.

"Welcome to _What Would You Do? _And here is your host – BROKENBABY!"

At once, music blares again and a single piece of confetti whizzes down and lands on Yellowfang's nose. "Brokenbaby?!" Brokenstar hisses, outraged. "Mother!"

Yellowfang lets out a low, crooning noise and Brokenstar leans over the waste bin beside his booth to puke.

Suddenly, the whole mass of confetti drops from over head, sending Yellowfang reeling and Brokenstar choking. Who knew confetti could be so _heavy?_

Yellowfang is up once again but Brokenstar is choking. His whole body convulses as Yellowfang immediately starts shrieking. "MY BABY IS CHOKING DO SOMETHING DO SOMETHING!" She wails and starts to do CPR but all her paws do is make Brokenstar's tummy feel worse.

At once, Hollyleaf rings up Goosefeather's Instant Medical Force for the Young and Dimwitted, and suddenly, the whole stage is flooded with medicine cats.

Goosefeather himself leads the patrol and stops in front of Brokenstar, opening his jaws and leaning forward. "I'M NOT GAY!" shrieks Brokenstar, thrashing around. Goosefeather slaps him. "Of course you're not gay! I least I would hope so …"

Brokenstar lets out a shriek. "OLD CAT, I'LL-"  
Goosefeather's lips crash onto Brokenstar's and he wriths and screams. Goosefeather starts to inhale deeply and several paws pump Brokenstar's chest. Once Goosefeather raises his head again, the single piece of confetti flies out of Brokenstar's mouth.

"That's the first step to CPR," Goosefeather says sternly. "Whatever," Brokenstar growls, embarrassed. His paw streaks towards Goosefeather's face, and the medicine cat crashes into the wall.

Finally, Goosefeather's Instant Medical Force for the Young and Dimwitted leave the stage, leaving their founder in a crumpled heap in the corner of Brokenstar's booth.

"DARKSTRIPE!" Brokenstar howls. His assistant immediately runs up to him. "Yes sir?" Darkstripe asks brightly. "Dispose of him," Brokenstar growls, nodding towards Goosefeather. "Then get ready to record points." Darkstripe nods and starts to drag Goose feather away.

Yellowfang turns back to the crowd hastily. "Ah, well, now that that's sorted out … _What Would You Do? _is a game show full of questions – and answers! Contestants are asked questions and must answer in five seconds – if not, they get to spin the wheel of DOOM! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!"

Yellowfang waves dramatically at a rainbow-colored wheel with purple hearts hung on the corner of the stage. "Best answer gets thee points, second best gets two points, and worst gets _zero _points."

"Shouldn't worst get one point?" someone shouts from the crowd. Yellowfang shakes her head quickly. Brokenstar decides to answer for her. "No, not on _this _game show!" Fast as a bird, Brokenstar whips out a bow-and-arrow and flies it at the stupid cat who asked the stupid question.

Yellowfang laughs nervously. "Heh-heh, just listen to what my son says," she meows.

Brokenstar brings himself to his full height and puffs out his chest.

"The winner at the end of the show gets a fabulous _PRIZE!" _continues Yellowfang. "Yayyyy!"

Brokenstar face-paws.

He glances at Rain and sees her knitting a scarf. He hopes it's for him.

"Now!" Yellowfang booms, "LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

At once, the music blares once more and Brokenstar swivels himself forward to face the contestants. Darkstripe races towards his white-board, flashing a thumbs-up at Brokenstar as he passes. "Darkstripe is our score keeper," Yellowfang adds.

From the other end of the stage comes Lizardstripe, Firestar, and Raggedstar. Brokenstar's claws slide out.

"We just put your three most hated ones on the show," meows Hollyleaf sweetly. Brokenstar spins around and starts to let out his most dangerous growl.

Rain shoots him a stern look. "You're the host," she reminds. Brokenstar immediately starts to nod, and he turns back around, heart fluttering.

Lizardstripe takes a seat on the left end, Firestar in the middle, and Raggedstar on the last seat.

The digital panels on the front of their booths flash to LIZARD, FIRESTAR, AND RAGGED. Lizardstripe glances down and lets out an enraged yowl. "My name isn't just LIZARD!" she spits. "it's Lizard_stripe!"_

"Too bad!" guffaws Brokenstar.

Hollyleaf interrupts. "Our digital panels are malfunctioning," she explains. "Sorry."

Lizardstripe lets out a furious hiss and Raggedstar glances around the stage in annoyance. "Hey, son." He mutters sarcastically.

Brokenstar ignores his words. "Yellowfang, please tell these lovely contestants what they're playing for today."

Yellowfang nods and whips out an index card. "Today you all are playing for a chance to win a trip to Meowii: An Island Resort Based off of Hawaii - brought to you by _Oblivious Productions._"

Brokenstar clears his throat. "Sounds nice," he says. "Now – FIRST QUESTION! Be aware that NO COPYING! What would you do if you were a kittypet?"

Lizardstripe punches her button first. "KILL ME SELF!"

The previous ThunderClan leader presses his button smoothly. "Dictate ThunderClan and become good and moral," he meows silkily.

Raggestar's eyes grow round and he seems to not know what to say.

Five seconds tick by and a buzzer beeps on Brokenstar's father's button.

"NOW YOU SPIN THE WHEEL OF DOOM!" laughs Brokenstar hysterically. Raggedstar swallows, but get up and moves towards the wheel, which is hanging vertically so the face of it is facing the crowd.

Raggedstar reaches up on his haunches and gives the wheel a big spin.

The colors blur for a while before finally stopping. Raggedstar squints. "Lick … the first tom … you see."

He turns and spots Brokenstar.

"Hello, son!" he meows brightly.

Brokenstar groans as Raggedstar skips lightly towards him and gives him a big, wet lick. "You'll always have a place in my heart, oh yes you will!" Raggedstar croons. Brokenstar shrinks away in disgust.

"Next … question." He manages. Raggedstar leaps back onto his leathery chair.

Darkstripe lets out a yowl, interrupting Brokenstar's words. "BROKENSTAR! WHO HAD THE BEST ANSWER?"

"Lizardstripe, of course!" Brokenstar replies. Lizardstripe brightens as Darkstripe draws three tally points on her side of the white-board with hot pink marker, two points on Firestar's side, and a frowny face on Raggedstar's side.

"Very good," Brokenstar says grandly. "Next question – for real this time! What would you do if the medicine cat dumped a kit on you?"

Lizardstripe looks offended, but presses the button. "Treat him with as much disrespect as I have, ofcourse!" she meows.

Raggedstar presses his button next. "Love that kit like my own son!" he coos.

Firestar tips his head to one side and presses the button. "Do nothing," he meows.

"What! What kind of answer is that?" Brokenstar roars.

Firestar licks a paw. "I'm awkward around kits," he protests. "So I do nothing. It's not my kit, afterall."

"Darkstripe!" Brokenstar yowls. The ThunderClan leader was driving him _nuts!_

The assistant runs up to him. "Yes, master?" he replies.

"Make this idiot see some sense," Brokenstar breathes. "Yessir. On my way, sir." Darkstripe replies. He launches himself at Firestar and starts hitting him with a frozen fish.

"I like Raggedstar's the best," Brokenstar announces. Darkstripe looks up and tries to draw tally points and hit Firestar at the same time, which does not work out very well. "Lizardstripe's and Firestar's are despicable. NO POINTS FOR THEM!"

Darkstripe nods and gives Firestar one more thwak with his cod. Then he shuffles back to his post by the white-board.

Brokenstar clears his throat. "LAST QUESTION!" He booms.

Before he can continue, Darkstripe lets out a squeal. "Lizardstripe and Raggedstar are in a tie with three points! Firestar has two points!"

Brokenstar launches an ancient spear from the Paleolithic era at Darkstripe before continuing.

"What would you do if you found out your son killed you?"

Raggedstar bangs his red button loudly. "CRY A NEW WATERFALL AND NAME IT RAGGEDFALLS! I actually did that!"

Firestar gently taps his button. "Visit s/he in s/he's dreams and train them to be good and moral."

Lizardstripe answers next. "COME BACK AND HAUNT THEM IN THEIR DREAMS!" she shrieks gleefully.

Brokenstar leaps up. "I LIKE LIZARDSTRIPE'S THE BEST! Raggedstar's and Firestar's are lame – though I would like to have a new waterfall for myself. Give them both two points!"

Darkstripe whips out a neon yellow marker and draws the tally marks, erasing Raggedstar's frowny face.

"THE RESULTS ARE … Lizardstripe with six points, Firestar with four points, and Raggedstar with five points! CONGRATULATIONS, LIZARDSTRIPE!" Darkstripe trills.

Brokenstar's jaw drops. Lizardstripe won?

"Now wait a minute!" he yowls. He points a paw accusingly at Lizardstripe. _"She _won?" Darkstripe tips his head to one side and nods.

Brokenstar growls. Lizardstripe DOES NOT deserve to win!

"Have fun, Lizardstripe!" Brokenstar shrieks. He throws a Justin Beiber cut-out at her head and she crumples to the floor. "You can go to Meowii: An Island Resort Based off of Hawaii once you're out of the HOSPITAL! IT WORKS FOR ALL OF US! Plus, you can talk to Goosefeather! What fun!"

Hollyleaf face palms and turns towards Rain. "I thought he was one meds?" she meows. Rain shrugs.

Brokenstar leaps up and grabs Yellowfang's microphone. "THE SHOW'S OVER, MY MINIONS! GOOD-BYE!"

Firestar and Raggedstar exit the stage quickly, and Darkstripe starts towing Lizardstripe away. Rain turns the camera to herself. "See you next time! Tune in for episode two on _What Would You Do?_, the most popular TV show on CuteCatNetworks! B-Bye!"

Brokenstar waves as she turns off the camera.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what didja think?**

**Funny? Lame? Crappy? Give me your replies in the reviews! [hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink, tsk tsk]**

**I've heard some awful stuff about writers who make their Game show fanfics interactive ... you can request, but I probably won't put it on, but I WILL see it. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Rain**


	2. Seedkit, Lillykit, and Sorreltail

**Some of you maybe wondering why I go by Rain instead of ellie, but this is actually intended for my Warriors account Rain of the Rogues. Bear with me please(;**

* * *

Hollyleaf and Rain are playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Brokenstar is taking pictures for Instapaw. Yellowfang is looking at an album full of pictures of Brokenstar will he was still a kit, and Darkstripe is ogling over the ladies on Hot!Hot!Hot!Cats! magazine.

The crew of _What Would You Do? _are merrily passing time before it's time to start filming.

Hollyleaf glances up at the clock and immediately punches the Tic-Tac-Toe board, but her paw is badly aimed and it whacks Rain on the nose. "Ow," the camera cat grumbles.

Hollyleaf leaps up, not caring to apologize. "WE NEED TO START FILMING!" she yowls. With that, the black she-cat leaps onto the directors' chair and pulls out a megaphone. "ATTENTION! YELLOWFANG! BROKENSTAR! ON SET **NOW!**"

Brokenstar stuffs his phone into the pocket of his tux, then jumps and lands on his plush chair. He salutes towards Hollyleaf. "Ready."

Yellowfang grabs her hot pink sparkly microphone and gives Rain a thumbs-up. Darkstripe dashes towards the whiteboard, going as fast as he can while still drooling over pictures of Willowpelt.

The lights beam into place and confetti pours out from above. Brokenstar sighs in relief. At least the decorations are working today.

He presses a button on the control panel of his plus chair, and immediately, the cups on the contestants' booth start to fill up with Seedkit's Xtra Caffeinated Soft Drinks for the Hyper and Excited. Brokenstar pours himself some of Tigerstar's Xtra Evil Red-Like-Blood Wine. Tigerstar just brews the best alcohol.

Rain gives a hiss. Hollyleaf whispers: "YELLOWFANG! TAKE ONE, EPISODE 2!"

The camera starts rolling and Yellowfang struts onto stage, music booming loudly. "Welcome, ladies and gentlecats! Welcome the SECOND! –Yes, SECOND! Yippee, I can COUNT! – episode of _What Would You Do? _Hosted by the one and only … BROKENKINS!"

Brokenstar resists the temptation to launch himself at his mother and knock her lights out.

Yellowfang looks down at her note-card. "Please welcome … Lillykit, Sorreltail, and Seedkit!"

Brokenstar's lip curls. "TWO kits?" he spits. "Where are the _good _cats? Where's Mapleshade? Where's Thistleclaw? Where's Hawkfrost? Where's-"

"Hush now, baby." Yellowfang cooes. Brokenstar's lunch hurtles out of his mouth.

Lillykit, Seedkit, and Sorrelkit pad onto stage, fur well groomed and flashing bright smiles at the camera cats in the crowd. They each pick a seat – Seedkit on the furthest right, Sorreltail right next to him, and Lillykit on the far left.

Seedkit peers into his glass. "Cool!" he squeaks. "I'm drinking my own product!" he glances at Brokenstar. "OMG I'VE NEVER EVEN TASTED IT BEFORE!" Sorreltail prods him sharply. "No drinking before you pray!" Seedkit straightens and bows his head. Lillykit clasps her paws together. "Amen," murmurs Sorreltail. "Amen," echoes Lillykit and Seedkit.

Brokenstar is confused.

He glances at his own cup of Tigerstar's Xtra Evil Red-Like-Blood Wine and folds his paws together. "Amen," he says.

Sorreltail straightens brightly. "It's a ritual we go through before we eat," she meows smartly. "We go to church too. I see that Brokenstar could try the same. It would be good for him."

Brokenstar takes that as an insult and launches a Twoleg stiletto at her face.

"LET THE GAME SHOW BEGIN!" he booms. Lillykit beams and places her paws on the red button, ready to push. Sorreltail lets out a hiss. "Come to mama, baby." She mutters, eyes fixed on Yellowfang, anticipating the prize. Seedkit takes it literally and jumps into her arms.

Yellowfang glances at her notecard again. "Today you all are playing for a chance to visit Princess's Collection of Cloudtail-Slobbered-On Toys, brought to you by _PrincessPrincessPrincessPrincessPrincessPrincessXOXOXOXOXOXO co._

"I'M GONNA WIN!" howls Seedkit. Lillykit's eyes narrow in concentration.

"First question!" Brokenstar yowls. "What would you do if you were far away from the Clan and you are about to give birth?"

Sorreltail pounds her button. "RELY ON DOVEWING'S SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES TO SAVE ME!"

Lillykit _dings! _next. "Eat some cheese I have in my pocket!" she motions towards the small pocket on the jacket she's wearing.

Seedkit presses his button last. "I cannot answer that question for I am a tom. Anatomically speaking-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Brokenstar shrieks. Seedkit raises an eyebrow. _"No."_

The buzzer beeps. Brokenstar lets out a garbled laugh. "YOU SPIN THE WHEEL OF DOOM!" he shrieks. Seedkit sighs. Sorreltail looks at her kit fearfully.

Seedkit jumps off his seat and pads towards the rainbow with hearts glittery wheel, stretching as high as he can go to spin. While the colors blur, Brokenstar lets loose a series of _DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!_'s.

The wheel stops and Seedkit snags Yellowfang. He scampers on top of her and squints. "Twerk … to … your … mother."

He turns and sees Sorreltail look panic-stricken. "What-up, mom?" Seedkit says brightly. He crouches and waves his booty in the air. Brokenstar can literally see steam coming out of Sorreltail's ears …

"THAT'S IT YOUNG TOM!" she shrieks, leaping up and chasing after Seedkit. "COME BACK HERE YOU!" Seedkit, trying to twerk and run at the same time, runs into a pole and earns a big spanking from his mother. Once they're finished, Sorreltail wipes her paws and struts moodily back to her chair. Seedkit skips after her.

"Well then …" Brokenstar nods at Darkstripe. "I like Lillykit's the best. Cheese is the cure for all pain." Lillykit beams. "Dovewing is another Mary-Sue. So Sorreltail and Seedkit get no points."

Sorreltail's jaw drops open. "EXCUSE ME Brokenstar!" she shrieks. "Only the REAL CAT WHO'S BEEN THROUGH ALL OF THIS SITTING RIGHT HERE!"

The digital panels in front of the boots flash to _NORMAL, TOTALLY-NOT-INSANE, AND LAME. _Lillykit is sitting above the NORMAL panel. Seedkit and Sorrelkit glance down at their own, and let loose hisses. Brokenstar shrugs. "The panel speak for themselves," he says simply.

"Lillykit has three points and Sorreltail and Seedkit have NONE!" laughs Darkstripe gleefully. He doodles grinning devil heads on Sorreltail and Seedkit's areas.

"NEXT QUESTION!" announces Brokenstar. "What would you do if you had to go out with me?"

Lillykit answers first. "GLADLY OBLIGE!" she shrieks happily.

Sorreltail punches her button. "Knock some sense into you!" she howls. Brokenstar glares at her and chucks a rubber ducky at her.

Seedkit answers last (again). "Again, I cannot answer that question, for I am a tom. Anatomically speaking-"

"Oh, screw it." Brokenstar stalks towards him and starts hitting him with a sledgehammer. "PLEASE! No violence!" shrieks Sorreltail, hauling Brokenstar and Seedkit apart. "Violence is not the answer. Jesus decrees this. We must all say our prayers now." Seedkit and Sorreltail put their paws together again and start to mutter 'amen'. Brokenstar hisses and stalks back to his booth.

Rain face-paws. Brokenstar hopes it's because of Seedkit and not him.

Brokenstar turns to Darkstripe. "Three points for Lillykit again because that's actually the right answer. Sorreltail and Seedkit get none – AGAIN." Darkstripe nods and marks the tally points with his hot pink Expo marker.

"LAST QUESTION!" Brokenstar booms. Seedkit and Sorreltail start murmuring. Darkstripe leans forward. Hollyleaf starts reading her encyclopedia.

"What would you do if you realized Brackenfur was not the real father of these kits?" Brokenstar gestures towards Seedkit and Lillykit.

Sorreltail's mouth drops open. "SEND HIM TO HELLCLAN!" she shrieks, jumping up onto her booth. "IF THAT REALLY HAPPENED I WOULD SEND BRACKENFUR TO THE DARK FOREST MYSELF!"

Seedkit's lip trembles and he presses the button. "I would look for another daddy," he says quietly. "And then I would ask to talk things out with mommy and daddy before mommy kicks daddy into HellClan."

Lillykit presses her button last. "I would come live with you!" she meows, racing forward and giving Brokenstar a hug. Brokenstar's heart melts. Sorrelkit dabs at her eyes with a pawkercheif.

"Nine points for Sorrelkit and Seedkit – three points for Lillykit. NOW YOU THREE SHALL PLAY MOSSBALL TO THE DOOM!" Brokenstar shrieks evilly. He tosses a big green mossball into the air. "Whoever wins gets to go to Princess's Collection of Cloudtail-Slobbered-On Toys! GO!"

Sorreltail, having no experience at all, stays in her seat, dumbfounded. Lillykit leaps at the mossball first and tosses it into the air. Seedkit takes it and chucks it at his mother. "YOU'RE OUT!" he howls. Sorreltail blinks. "Wha?"

The game is now down to Seedkit and Lillykit. Lillykit has the mossball. She's aiming for Seedkit, but he's quick. Her brother dances in zig-zags, making him a harder aim.

Brokenstar wants Lillykit to win, deep down inside. So he digs into the bottom of his booth and finds a jar of Mapleshade's Yummy and Sweet Peanut Butter, and throws it at Seedkit's head. But he misses. The jar hits Lillykit instead, and she faints dramatically. Seedkit picks up the mossball and time slows down. He throws, and the mossball bounces off of Lillykit's head.

"YEAHHHHHHH!" Seedkit screams.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lillykit shrieks. But her mouth is covered with moss so it comes out like "MOOOOOO!" Brokenstar wonders briefly if there is a cow crossing into the auditorium.

Brokenstar does not want the devilish little Seedkit to win. "WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO TO PRINCESS'S COLLECTION OF CLOUDTAIL-SLOBBERED-ON TOYS, YOU MUST VISIT THE HOSPITAL!" Brokenstar shrieks. Wow, that's a mouthful. A David Bowie cut-out is thrown towards Seedkit, and Brokenstar doesn't miss! Seedkit gets one glance at Bowie's face and screams. He places a paw to his forehead and crumples to the floor dramatically.

"MWAHAHA! GOOSEFEATHER AND LIZARDSTRIPE AND SEEDKIT AND LILLYKIT NOW ALL CAN TALK TO EACHOTHER IN THE HOSPITAL!" Brokenstar yowls. He does a few jumping jacks and then an Egyptian-style dance move. "SCORE ONE FOR BROKENSTAR!" He flexes his muscles and kisses each one. The fangirls all faint and Brokenstar beams.

Hollyleaf face-paws. "Okay, so Barkface's Medication for the Insane and Not-So-Sober is not working … do you have any suggestions?"  
Rain taps her chin. "What about Brightheart's Banana Smoothies for the Depressed?"

Hollyleaf raises an eyebrow. Rain shrugs. "What? _I _drink it!" she stops. "Wait, of COURSE I don't drink it!" she laughs warily. "Oh, that just came out wrong … you believe me, don't you?" she punches Hollyleaf on the shoulder lightly.  
Hollyleaf sighs. "Maybe we could all use some of Barkface's Medication for the Insane and Not-So-Sober …"

Rain laughs. "Are you kidding me? NAW!" then she rolls of her chair and starts belting out peals of laughter, rolling around on the ground. Hollyleaf sighs and turns the camera towards her. "Thanks for watching Episode 2 of _What Would You Do? _Tune in next time!"

Brokenstar waves in the backgrounds. For some reason, he has a pin on his tux that says _I just went to Switzerland in two seconds flat and all I got was this lame pin._

"Bye-Bye!" Darkstripe coos.

* * *

**A/N: How about that for the next episode ...**

**Sometimes I think my brain truly is sick.:P Review?**

**~Rain**


	3. Redwillow, Willowpelt, and Willowbreeze

**Courtesy of Nash Grier for the first two sentences ...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emberclaw, for coming up with the amazing idea of Willowpelt, Willowbreeze, and Redwillow! Thanks!**

**Also, I realized that Seedkit is in fact, a girl. Oops. Thanks to coolgirl526 for notifying it! Heh, that's the second time now ... did that too in Seedkit's Inventions ... lol. **

* * *

Brokenstar stares at the picture of himself flexing his muscles on Instapaw. He starts to type and meow aloud – "hashtag sexy, hashtag beast, hashtag epic … hashtag SELFIE!"

Darkstripe is still ogling over pictures of Willowpelt, who's doing a photo-shoot in StarClan, Rain is still knitting her extremely long scarf, and Hollyleaf is still playing Tic-Tac-Toe against herself, and since she is being very competitive, it's hard to decide which side wins. Yellowfang is busily texting Raggedstar. "Ooh, baby, you just crossed the _line." _She mutters to herself.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf's walky-talky crackles to life. Brambleclaw, senior manager of all CuteCatNetwork TV shows. "Hollyleaf? Get ready to start filming. Over."

"Yessir! OVER!" Hollyleaf hollers, grabbing her megaphone. Darkstripe swoons when he sees Willowpelt winking, but gets into position by his whiteboard. Brokenstar sighs and posts a pic of himself puckering his lips before leaping into his chair, and Rain stalks up into her camera chair on hind legs while still knitting. It's a talent that she has mastered very well.

"Welcome to another episode of _What Would You Do!" _Yellowfang announces. The crowd goes wild. "Here is your host – BROKENSTAR!"

Finally. She calls Brokenstar with his _real _name.

The crowd claps and cheers, and Brokenstar merrily waves.

"Today, our contestants are … _Willowpelt, Willowbreeze, and Redwillow!" _Yellowfang yowls. _Dang – that's a lot of 'willows'! _Brokenstar thinks. He shrugs. More fun for him, then!

As the two she-cats and tom pad onto stage, they each take a seat – Willowbreeze on the far left, Willowpelt in the middle, and Redwillow on the other end.

Brokenstar hears a sigh and _CRASH. _He turns, and finds Darkstripe on the floor. He has fainted at the sight of his 'secret crush', Willowpelt.

Brokenstar rummages under his disk and finds a PillowPet. He launches it at his assistant, and immediately, the dark tom jolts awake. Darkstripe writes the three cats names on the whiteboard, giving Willowpelt half the entire space and splitting the rest between Redwillow and Willowbreeze. He writes each of their names, doodling hearts beside Willowpelt's.

Brokenstar face-paws, but turns to face the contestants. "Welcome!" he meows. Willowbreeze dips her head politely, and Willowpelt strikes a pose towards the audience. "Get a load of _me!" _she yowls. There is a _THUD!_, and every single male in the audience faints at the pure hotness of her moves. Brokenstar rolls his eyes and throws a bottle of expensive champagne at her head. Willowpelt catches it, dumps out the PinenosePepsi that's already inside her cup, and refills it with the champagne. Brokenstar lets out a growl as she passes the bottle to Willowbreeze. When it's Redwillow's turn, he simply takes the bottle and lets it crash into the floor, the glass exploding and the champagne spilling into a pool of dark red-ness. The three front seats in the audience rush forward to get a good lick at expensive champagne. In seconds, the puddle is gone.

"Ahem. Yellowfang, what are our contestants playing for today?" Brokenstar declares. Yellowfang purrs sweetly: "You're all competing for a chance to visit Whitestorm's Museum/Collecction of White-Pelted Storm of Warriors, brought to you by _IAmWhitestorm's#1Fan! Productions._

At this, Redwillow jumps up. "RACISM!" he screeches. Brokenstar pounds the table. "I know, right?" the leader hollers. "NO!" Willowpelt shrieks. "My baby is perfectly _fine!"_

Yellowfang looks out towards the crowd sheepishly. "Ah, nevermind that – instead, one of you will pay a visit to Rain's Purrfect Knitting Shop for Beginners, brought to you by _Simply Rain Productions._" Rain looks up from her camera seat. "Wha?" she meows absently. "Hmph," Willowpelt grumbles.

Brokenstar's heart starts to pound. _He needs to win this! _He can just imagine going with Rain …

"Ah. Well, first question-" he meows, "-what would you do if you had to pick between Mousefur's Mousy, Mousy, Munchables or Specklefur's Speckled, Speckled, Snackables?"

Willowpelt pounds on her button. "I cannot answer that question!" she yowls. "I do not eat snacks! I EAT DIETARY FRESH PRODUCE AND FRUITS AND VEGETABLES! And the occasional mouse." Willowpelt juts her left hip to one side. "That's how I got these sexy curves," she coos.

_BAM! _Darkstripe and the males in the audience have fainted again, and Brokenstar releases a hundred poison dart frogs into the crowd and one right next to Darkstripe's nose. That wakes them up pretty quick.

Brokenstar looks up at Willowpelt. "Spin the Wheel of Doom," he hisses maliciously. Then he throws his head back and laughs a very, evil laugh.

Willowpelt shrugs, gets up and sashays to the Wheel of Doom. The males (including Darkstripe) are about to faint again, but once they see the poison dart frogs, every single one bolts right back up.

Willowpelt gives the Wheel a powerful spin, then squints, waiting for the Wheel to come to a stop. When it does, she goes on her tip-toes, squinting. "Confess … your secret … _crush." _She says slowly. She jumps up and claps her hands. "Is it so secret? Whitestorm, of course! Any other male _is nothing _compared to Whitebaby!"

Brokenstar glances behind him and sees Darkstripe grab a box of Kleenex.

Willowbreeze takes that as her cue and pounds her own button. "Mousefur's Mousy, Mousy, Munchables of course!" she yowls. "My favorite comfort food!"

Redwillow literally jumps onto his button. "Nonsense!" he hisses. "SPECKLEFUR'S SPECKLED, SPECKLED, SNACKABLES ARE BETTER!" Willowbreeze leaps up. "Is not!" she cries.

"Is too!"

The two leap at each other, shrieking and clawing. "SPECKLEFUR'S SPECKLED, SPECKLED, SNACKABLES DOMINATE!" Willowbreeze screams. Redwillow gets in a good punch. "Never!" he hisses.

At that moment, Mousefur and Specklfur decide to come onto stage and give the two free bags of Mousefur's Mousy, Mousy, Munchables and Specklefur's, Speckled, Speckled, Snackables. Oh, yes – and autographs. Brokenstar himself gets a mixture.

"I like both," he declares. "The fighting was awesome too. Give them both THREE POINTS!"

"YES MASTER!" Darkstripe hollers, trying to suck up to Willowpelt. She sniffs disdainfully.

"Willowbreeze and Redwillow have three points, Willowbabe – no, Willow_pelt – _with zero points!" Darkstripe announces. Willowpelt doesn't even glance at the love-struck tom.

Brokenstar clears his throat. "Next question!" he meows. "What would you do if your mate committed suicide?"

Willowbreeze gently taps her button. Her eyes water. "Oh, that would be the most saddest thing!" she whispers. "I would commit suicide too – just to see him in StarClan."

"_Awwww …." _The crowd echoes.

Willowpelt slams on her button. "Ask him _why the hell _he would do something like that, and find a new mate. Anyone I like has to be mentally stable."

Darkstripe raises a paw. "I'm mentally stable!" he hollers. Willlowpelt ignores him. Darkstripe's paw falls to his side and his shoulders sag.

Redwillow pounds on his button. "I'm single so I do not answer that question!" he yowls. "In fact, I'll be single – FOREVER! Mates are just a waste of time when you could be DOMINATING THE WORLD!"

"YES!" Brokenstar agrees. "Because you didn't answer the question but I liked your response anyway – THREE POINTS! Willowpelt's was pretty good, two points for her, and zero for Willowbreeze – _too sappy!"_

Willowbreeze sniffs. "You have no heart," she mutters.

Brokenstar ignores her. "Final question!"

The three contestants perk up.

"What would you do if your granny knitted you a sweater – _that's not in your size?"_

Redwillow _dings! _first. "That would be HORRIFIC!" he gasps. "Granny just makes the best sweaters – what a waste if it's not in my size!"

Brokenstar nods. He is starting to like this Redwillow.

Willowpelt lazily taps her button next. "Granny's sweaters? Ew! SO LAST SEASON! I say it's a _good thing _that it's not in your size!"

Willowbreeze rings in next. "I would donate it to the _Homeless Kitties _Charity – for the greater good!"

Brokenstar nods in satisfaction. Willowbreeze sure is gentle. He turns towards Darkstripe. "Three points for Redwillow – again! Two for Willowbreeze and negative three hundred points for Willowpelt because her answer is absolutely _despicable!"_

Darkstripe nods. "That makes nine points for Redwillow, four points for Willowbreeze, and … negative two hundred ninety eight points for Willowpelt." Darkstripe straightens. "How's that for some quick math, eh?" he meows, raising his eyebrows in Willowpelt's direction. His tone is hopeful. Every cat in the audience knows he's dying to impress his crush. Willowpelt slumps. "Meh," she replies. Darkstripe's face falls.

"Wait!" Brokenstar yells. The whole set grows silent. "Because of the awesomeness I radiate," Brokenstar says grandly, "I deserve one million points because I, AM BROKENSTAR THE GREAT!"

Darkstripe's eyes widen and he draws a section for Brokenstar, then vainly starts making one million points.

Brokenstar jumps off his seat and heads towards Rain. "Why don't you join me in going to your _own _shop, Rainy?"  
Rain sighs. "It's just Rain," she meows. "But sure."

Brokenstar beams. "Magnificent!" he booms.

Meanwhile, Redwillow is looking quite maddened. "Ahoy there!" he shrieks. Brokenstar looks up. "I WON!" Redwillow spits. "So I GET TO GO TO RAIN'S SHOP TOO!"

Rain arches an eyebrow. "It's just Rain's Purrfect Knitting Shop for Beginners," she meows. "But both you boys can come."

Brokenstar looks crestfallen. "But!"

Meanwhile, Redwillow lets out a _whoop! _"Yeah! More knitting lessons on how to make my Granny the purrfect sweater!" he hollers.

Willowpelt and Willowbreeze sigh and file out of the stage, while Rain leads the way out of the set. Hollyleaf turns the camera towards her. "See you next time on _What Would You Do? _Thanks for watching!"

Hollyleaf then turns off the camera.

* * *

**Poor, poor Darkstripe. *sheds a tear* I think I'll need to use his box of Kleenex myself.(;**

**Review?**

**~Rain/ellie**


	4. Feathertail, Crowfeather, and Leafpool

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hey Itz Jen and Emberclaw. I kind of took both of their ideas and mushed them up together ... hope you don't mind!**

_**100umbreon - Nah, but it's funny when they are(;**_

_**LavenderCrystalOfRoses - haha, I know. Done that a couple of times now too ... also did it with Seedkit's Inventions, lol**_

_**iSoftRain - lol ...**_

_**xXJayflightXx - 'k. Will do!**_

_**coolgirl526 - i know now! Thanks!**_

_**Snowthewhitewolf - Thanks!**_

_**Waffle the Badger - Thanks!**_

_**Lilystem of Sunclan - hope that's a good sign ...?**_

_**Stormbreeze100 - NOW!**_

_**xXSeahawkXx - why thank you(:**_

_**Gracecat - lol**_

_**Hey Itz Jen - 'k**_

_**Emberclaw - thanks!**_

_**Silverdapple - haha, i know! Thanks!**_

_**nightkit11224 - Okay! I'll think about it!**_

**So I guess I'll just be replying to reviews now...? Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today's show is Heart-Themed.

The contestant's booth is painted hot-pink, their chairs are a magenta with hearts, and they all get plush pillows shaped in kissy-lips. (Ew.) Brokenstar himself has on a nice heart tie and is even wearing heart underwear. That is, if cats wear underwear.

The music blares and the light beams onto the stage. Finally, the show is starting at the exact time!

Brokenstar is sitting sexily in his spinney leather black chair, resisting the urge to spin in circles. It's a temptation when you're sitting in a spinney chair.

Yellowfang walks onto stage in high-heels – one for each paw. Brokenstar's lip curls. They are certainly extremely _hideous._

"Welcome to _What Would You Do? _a game show hosted by the one and only, BROKENSTAR!"

Brokenstar brightens. Yellowfang was finally getting the idea.

Yellowfang nods towards the other entrance on the stage. "Today's contestant's are … Feathertail, Crowfeather, and Leafpool!"

The crowd goes wild and the three cats trot onto stage, dressed in extravagant evening gowns and a black tux. "Ahem," Brokenstar snarls. Usually, _he _is the snazzy-looking one! Not _them! _Contestants were invited to _bow down below the Supreme Brokenstar!_

"This is not a _ballroom." _Brokenstar hisses. Crowfeather merrily shrugs. "There's no time like tonight to look your finest," he replies. Leafpool bats her Not-So-Obviously-Fake eyelashes in her direction. "Oh yeah, Crowbaby!" Feathertail coos. Leafpool whirls around, furious at the other gray she-cat. She punches the RiverClan queen's nose. "Stop messing with _my _boy!" Leafpool spits. Feathertail's eyes blaze. "You're telling _me?_" she retorts in bewilderment.

Brokenstar calls up Leopardstar's Leopard-Starred Clothes Line, and immediately, a patrol flocks the stage. Leafpool and Feathertail and Crowfeather are ripped from their expensive clothes, and are instead matched with three identical cashmere leopard-print sweaters, with stars in the middle of the black spots. Brokenstar claps his paws. "Marvelous!" he cries.

Feathertail juts out her lower lip, but proceeds to her seat on the far left. Crowfeather wisely sits in the middle of the two bickering queens, with Leafpool on the end. Their digital panels flash to _Love-Sick, Confuzzled, and Love-Struck._

Feathertail pounds the table angrily. "LOVE-SICK?" she shrieks. "LOVE-SICK?"

Leafpool pounds the table angrily. "LOVE-STRUCK? " she shrieks. "LOVE-STRUCK?"

Crowfeather pounds the table angrily. "CONFUZZLED?" he shrieks. "CONFUZZLED?"

Brokenstar nods once. "Yes. Love-sick, confuzzled, and LOVE-STRUCK. IT'S LIFE, LOVER-BOY AND LOVER-GALS!"

Leafpool and Feathertail let out disgusted _Ugh!_'s and press a paw daintily to their chests. "Despicable!" Crowfeather snarls. The ladies in the crowd swoon.

Brokenstar decides to change the subject. "While you are all enjoying Cherrytail's Cherry Berry Wine With A Hint of Tails, please listen to what you are playing for today."

Yellowfang steps forward, glad to have a part (finally). "Today you're all playing for a chance to win a trip to _Silverstream's Romantic Dining at the Silver Stream Restaurant! _Brought to you buy _SilverInTheStreams co._"

Feathertail bats her eyelashes and places a paw on Crowfeather's. "Oh, Crowbaby! If you or I win, I'm thinking of a nice meal there tomorrow night! Wouldn't it be so … romantic?"

Leafpool slaps Crowfeather's black cheek to get his attention. "Crowykins, you know it is only _you and I _going to the Silver Stream Restaurant … right?"

Brokenstar pounds his table. "ENOUGH WITH THE SAPPY LOVE STUFF!" he roars. "When there's no WORLD DOMINATION involved, forget it! ABSOLUTELY CRAY-CRAY!"

Silence.

Brokenstar clears his throat. "First question – who would you take to a date? Since this is love/heart-themed, after all …"

"CROWYKINS!" Leafpool and Feathertail have pounded their red buttons at the same time and yelled in unison. Their heads immediately turn to look at each other in synchronization. They're voices speak at the same time. "Crowykins? But _I'm _taking Crowbaby! Hey! STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

Crowfeather taps his button. "These two ladies, of course." He replies silkily.

Brokenstar raises an eyebrow. "You are all WRONG!" he yowls. "The correct answer was _me!" _He presses on as a look of shock crosses Crowfeather's face. "And no, I _ain't gay! _NO POINTS FOR ALL OF THEM!"

Darkstripe doodles broken hearts in each of their sections on the white-board.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Brokenstar peers at his hot-pink note-card. "Hottest tom alive? No, Crowfeather, this is not a homosexual question."

Feathertail and Leafpool press their buttons at the same time – again. "CROWFEATHER!" they say in unison. Then their heads snap to look at each other once more. "Hey! I SAID CROWYKINS! Not you! What! STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

Crowfeather taps his button. "Moi," he says simply.

Brokenstar repeatedly hits his booth. "You're all wrong!" he hisses. "The correct answer was _me! _No points again! ALL OF YOU SPIN THE WHEEL OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

On the other end of the stage, Yellowfang lets out a low 'DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUN.' She also earns a smack on the cheek by the latest hi-tech iPaw. Oh yes, and one hundred sets of head phones of Beats by Dr. Dre. Yellowfang is so pleased by her son's actions – she knows he's always had a soft spot for her. But then that changes when she gets a Twoleg piggy-bank thrown at her head – loaded with coins.

Meanwhile, Feathertail has spun the wheel first. "Bob … for … _mice." _She whirls around. "What?"

Brokenstar puffs out his chest. "A Twoleg thing, in fact," he meows smartly. "And you must give the mice to Leafpool."

Feathertail lets out an enraged hiss, but the floor of the stage opens up and a basin of water is wheeled up to the surface. "There are five mice in there!" Brokenstar yowls. He whips out a stop-watch. "I'm timing you! GO!"

Immediately, Feathertail dunks her head in and waves her tail as she goes bobbing for mice. In five seconds flat, she's already got one. In another two seconds, she's gotten another. In another five seconds, the three other mice are stacked in a neat pile beside her. Brokenstar stops his stopwatch. "You did it in … twelve seconds. Congratulations." It was supposed to be funny, but Feathertail ruined it.

"National _Bobbing for Unwanted Kittens _champion!" Feathertail hollers. She kicks the mice to Leafpool, who kicks the water-sodden pile to Crowfeather, who kicks it off the side of the stage. The mice is finished in a matter of gulps, because Brokenstar does not allow food in the auditorium, and the show is filmed around lunch time. So cats watch with empty stomachs. MWAHAHA!

Leafpool spins next. "Find … the needle … in the _haystack." _Feathertail laughs out loud. Leafpool smirks as she reads the next lines. "With the nearest she-cat." She grabs Feathertail. "Off we go!" she yowls.

Feathertail lets out a grown, and the water basin is replaced with a giant haystack. Leafpool and Feathertail tunnel inside while Crowfeather gives the wheel a spin. He squints. "Roll … in … _foxdung."_

He lets out a yelp and paws at his Leopardstar's Leopard-Starred cashmere sweater. Beside the haystack, a small mound of fox-dung appears, masked with the slight scent of kit-pee. "So it's not too unbearable," Brokenstar reasons. "Hollyleaf is just _too nice."_

Crowfeather takes a step back, but he accidently sits on a spring – he is catapulted into the air, then landed face-first in the dung. "Roll!" Brokenstar demands. "You sir, are CRUEL!" Crowfeather wails. "ROLL!" Brokenstar repeats.

So Crowfeather gets a free-ticket to roll in fox-dung and Feathertail and Leafpool are still looking for a needle in a haystack.

Crowfeather finishes rolling and stiffly steps out of the dung. The dung disappears, but he smells like he went back in time to when he was a kit and wetted his moss bedding. "NEXT QUESTION!" Brokenstar booms. "What would you tell to one of your dead loved ones?"

"Don't have one!" Crowfeather shrieks. "They're both on the stage!"

Brokenstar narrows his eyes. "Feathertail is dead," he corrects. Crowfeather shakes his head. "I gave her some of Barkface's Bark Faced Magical Rainbow Sparkly Healing Potions and now she is ALIVE! DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!"

Brokenstar rolls his eyes. "No points!" he spits. Turning, he faces the hay stack. "Leafpool? Feathertail? Time is ticking!"

"DON'T HAVE ANY!" the queens say at the same time, voices muffled by hay. "Hey! You! STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"C'mon!" Brokenstar face-paws. "You guys gotta have at least _one dead cat! _Or else my time living was for nothing!"

Silence.

"NOPE! NADA! DON'T HAVE ANY!" Leafpool and Feathertail say in unison again. "Hey! You! STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"NO POINTS!" Brokenstar howls. Darkstripe has now filled the entire whiteboard with hot-pink colored sketches of mad faces and frowny faces and broken hearts and sad faces. "The grand total is … LEAFPOOL WITH ZERO POINST, FEATHERTAIL WITH ZERO POINTS, AND CROWFEATHER WITH ZERO POINTS!" Darkstripe taps a paw to his chin. "Wait, so who lost?"

"No one won! No one lost!" Brokenstar roars. "I have correct answers so now I get to have a nice night with Rain at Silver Stream Restaurants! Darkstripe! Call up a limo!"

Darkstripe winces. "Sorry. Can't. Kinda already called up one for Willowpelt and I … oh, and sorry – kinda already took the reservation too …"

Brokenstar's eyes start to blaze. "YOU …"

Darkstripe lets out a squeal and runs off the stage, Brokenstar tearing after him. Crowfeather decides the show is done and leaves his two 'love-for-life's' inside the haystack, still looking for that damn needle. Rain hops off her camera seat and walks off on hind-legs, in the midst of knitting her extra long scarf. Hollyleaf turns the camera towards herself. "See you next time on _What Would You Do? _Good-bye!"

Then the director too, turns off the camera and the lights to the stage and walks off. The audience file out of the auditorium.

All is silent.

And then Leafpool and Feathertail's heads both burst from the haystack in the exact millisecond, clutching the tiny needle, their paws raised over their heads. It's kinda weird because they're paws are … _gulp … touching._

"We FOUND IT!" They say in unison. "WE FOUND THE NEEDLE!"

Then they whirl around to stare at each other. "Hey!" They both say. "STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

* * *

**LOL!**

**Haha this one was fun to write! Reviews, please? I'll answer!**

**Thank youuu!**

**~Rain and ellie**


End file.
